Melody of Twilight
by LittleEvil19
Summary: Aku tidak tuli dan tidak buta. Aku bisa mendengar semua perkataanmu. Hati ini sakit,eomma. Tak bisakah kau memelukku seperti ibu lain yang memeluk putranya? Eomma, akupun sangat ingin memanggilmu 'EOMMA' - Kyuhyun -


Tittle : "The Melody of Twilight"

Author:LittleEvil  
Genre:Friendship,Family  
Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun (15 years old)

Kim Ji Young (15 years old)

Cho Han Na as Mother

Length : Oneshoot

Disclaimer :

The second fanfiction I wrote..

Enjoy~~~ J

Summary :

 _Aku tidak tuli dan tidak buta. Aku bisa mendengar semua perkataanmu. Hati ini sakit,eomma. Tak bisakah kau memelukku seperti ibu lain yang memeluk putranya? Eomma, akupun sangat ingin memanggilmu 'EOMMA'_

—=[Melody of Twilight]=—

Anak lelaki itu berlari kecil menyusuri padang rumput di utara desanya. Sebuah gitar di punggungnya tidak menyurutkan langkahnya menuju sebuah danau, dimana seorang gadis tengah duduk di tepi danau sembari memainkan tangannya di air. Lelaki itu melangkah kearah sang gadis seraya tersenyum tipis. Ia menepuk bahu gadis itu,membuat sang empunya menoleh. Sang gadis ikut tersenyum menatap wajah tampan di depannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja,Kyu?" Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu memeriksa tubuh lelaki di depannya dengan raut khawatir.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari saku celananya. Tangannya bergerak menuliskan sesuatu disana, dengan senyuman yang setia menghiasi wajah tampannya. Setelah selesai, ia menyerahkan buku itu kepada sang gadis.

' _Jangan khawatir,Youngie. Aku baik-baik saja. Lihat, aku masih tampan, 'kan?'_

Ji Young yang membacanya terkekeh pelan. Bukan tanpa alasan ia selalu menanyakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun tiap kali mereka bertemu. Ji Young sudah hafal betul bagaimana tabiat ibu Kyuhyun. Ia tak pernah mengizinkan putranya untuk bermain di luar lantaran ia malu mempunyai putra tunawicara seperti Kyuhyun. Tak jarang Ji Young mendapati Kyuhyun dengan memar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya karena tak menuruti perintah ibunya untuk tidak keluar rumah. Ji Young tahu, Kyuhyun tak pernah bermaksud menjadi anak pembangkang, hanya saja ia tak mau terus-menerus bersembunyi di dalam rumah. Ia tak memiliki penyakit menular. Apa salahnya? Kyuhyun selalu berpikir seperti itu saat ia menyendiri. Ia tahu ibunya tak mengharapkan kehadirannya di dunia ini. Ia hanya menjadi beban untuk ibunya. Tapi, siapa yang menentukan jalan takdir ini? Tuhan.

"Baiklah, sekarang ajarkan aku bermain gitar,ya?" ujar Ji Young riang. Kyuhyun dengan senang hati mengajarkan gitar pada gadis yang telah menjadi temannya sejak kecil itu. Sudah tiga bulan lamanya, setiap Sabtu sore Kyuhyun akan mengajari Ji Young memainkan gitar di tepi danau. Dengan bahasa isyarat, Kyuhyun dengan tekun mengajari Ji Young memetik senar demi senar gitar hingga mengalunkan nada-nada penuh ketulusan. Ji Young selalu menyukai kepiawaian Kyuhyun dalam memetik gitar. Setiap nada yang dihasilkan sungguh terasa menenangkan dan begitu tulus.

"Bagaimana permainanku?" Ji Young mengajukan pertanyaan setelah menyelesiakan sebuah lagu yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi objek latihannya.

' _Kau mengalami perkembangan yang pesat dari saat awal kita memang hebat,Ji Young!'_ Kyuhyun mengangsurkan buku kecilnya seraya tersenyum tulus.

' _Kau yang lebih hebat,Kyu'_ Ji Young membalas senyum Kyuhyun seraya menyerahkan buku Kyuhyun kembali. Terkadang bagi mereka berdua, melakukan komunikasi melalui tulisan terasa lebih mengasyikkan. Dan hal itu kerap kali mereka lakukan sampai saat ini. Buku kecil milik Kyuhyun dipenuhi dengan tulisan-tulisan percakapan mereka berdua yang akan Kyuhyun baca kembali sebelum tidur. Sebuah buku yang menjadi semangatnya. Sebuah buku yang menemaninya kemanapun ia melangkah.

Angin senja menjadi saksi kebersamaan kedua insan yang telah menjalani kehidupan bersama selama lima belas tahun. Dengan ditemani melodi yang mengalun merdu, dua insan itu terlarut dalam rasa kenyamanan, serasa tak ingin berpisah.

—=[Melody of Twilight]=—

Hari mulai gelap, pertanda sang mentari siap mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada penghuni semesta. Kyuhyun dan Ji Young bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Setelah saling melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum, Kyuhyun bergegas pulang menuju ke rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa, takut-takut kembali mendapat amarah dari ibunya. Namun sebelum kakinya melangkah lebih jauh, sosok wanita paruh baya tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan murka. Iris matanya menatap tajam seolah mampu menelanjanginya. Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup semakin kencang. Ia mulai menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Mata itu, tatapan itu. Kyuhyun tak pernah sanggup untuk menatapnya. Rasanya terlalu sakit mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun merasakan nyeri pada lengan kanannya tatkala sang ibu menariknya dengan kasar.

"Cepat pulang! Mengapa kau tak pernah mendengarkanku bocah sial?! Sudah berulangkali ku katakan, jangan sekali-kali kau berani keluar rumah!"

"Ahjumma, Kumohon lepaskan Kyu, dia kesakitan" Ji Young meringis seolah ikut merasakan apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

"Kau diam saja! Tak usah ikut campur!" ibu Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Ji Young dengan emosi yang semakin memuncak. Ia kembali mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya menuju rumah. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah, tak ingin membuat sang ibu lebih murka. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Ji Young sembari tersenyum tipis seolah berkata 'Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja'. Ji Young hanya bisa menatap miris pada panorama di hadapannya. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri tiap kali melihat Kyuhyun diperlakukan seperti itu oleh ibunya bening mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Memandang siluet Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh, semakin sakit itu terasa nyata di relung hatinya. Perlahan air matanya pun mengalir, menyalurkan rasa perih yang selama ini terpendam dalam hatinya.

" _Maafkan aku,Kyu.."_ Ji Young berucap dalam hati seraya memandang sendu gitar Kyuhyun yang masih dalam dekapannya.

—=[Melody of Twilight]=—

Suara pintu terbanting terdengar begitu nyaring kala dua sosok itu masuk kedalam rumah bergaya minimalis itu. Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur saat sang ibu melepaskan cengkeraman pada lengan kanannya. Ia hendak mengambil buku kecilnya dari saku celananya untuk menulis penjelasan pada ibunya saat tiba-tiba buku itu direbut dengan kasar dan dilemparnya dengan sembarang oleh ibunya. Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main.

"EOMMA! Tak bisakah kau mengucapkan kata itu,hah?! Aku muak denganmu! Berhenti menggunakan buku bodoh itu!" Dada wanita itu naik turun meluapkan amarah pada putranya. Kyuhyun hanya menunduk menahan butiran bening yang mungkin akan segera keluar dari iris matanya.

"Lagi-lagi kau bermain gitar bodoh itu? Jagan pernah bermimpi! Kau itu hanya bocah bisu yang tak berguna!" perkataan wanita itu semakin menjadi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa membatin seraya menatap sendu wajah sang ibu.

' _Eomma, aku tidak tuli dan tidak buta. Aku bisa mendengar semua perkataanmu. Hati ini sakit,eomma. Tak bisakah kau memelukku seperti ibu lain yang memeluk putranya? Eomma, akupun sangat ingin memanggilmu 'EOMMA', meluapkan segala keluh kesahku padamu. Aku ingin menjadi putra yang berguna bagimu, membuatmu bangga dengan menjadi seorang gitaris professional. Aku ingin sekali,eomma.._ ' akhirnya butiran bening itupun menyeruak keluar dari mata bulat milik Kyuhyun, mengalir di pipi tirusnya yang putih pucat. Mengungkap rasa yang selama ini tertahan. Namun ia hanya bisa membatin, meluapkan segala persaannya hanya dalam hatinya.

"Masuk ke kamarmu sekarang!" teriakan sang ibu membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya. Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan menapaki satu-persatu anak tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia membuka pintunya perlahan dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia menatap langit-langit, membayangkan wajah ayahnya yang selalu menasehatinya. Anak lelaki itu tak boleh menangis. Anak lelaki harus kuat. Kyuhyun selalu mengingat perkataan ayahnya. Ia sangat merindukan sosok ayahhnya yang selalu mendekapnya saat ia terpuruk. Sosok yang senantiasa membimbingnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Begitupun dengan ibunya. Namun semua berubah setelah kepergian ayahnya. Ibunya seolah menjelma menjadi sosok lain. Tak ada lagi sosok yang selalu menyemangatinya saat ia terpuruk. Tak ada lagi belaian kasih tulus sang ibu yang menemaninya menjelang tidur, untuk mengantar pangerannya menuju mimpi indah. Tak ada lagi sosok yang dengan sabarnya menghadapi segala tingkah kekanakannya, memberikan belaian hangat pada putra semata wanyangnya.

' _Maafkan aku, appa. Aku masih belum bisa menjadi lelaki kuat seperti yang kau harapkan'_ ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun menghela napas dalam.

' _Semoga kau bahagia di sisi Tuhan,appa..'_ perlahan Kyuhyun pun terlelap dalam damai, berharap hari esok keajaiban Tuhan menghampirinya.

-THE END-

 _Yeah,this is the end of the story._

 _What's on your mind?_

 _Just say it on the comment box._

 _Thank you,everyone! ( ^_^)/_


End file.
